simpsons_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Simpsons Fanfiction S01E02
Simpsons Fanfiction S01E02 a.k.a''' Weekend in Springfield''' is the second episode of the first season. Synopsis This contains 20 scenes about Springfield people and what they do on weekends. Full Story Scene 1 Ned is mowing his lawn. Suddenly, he notices hes ex-wives sitting on the bench. He rans towards them, but they disappear. Ned is disappointed. That happens multiply times. Homer looks behind the fence and laughs "Hehe! What a pussy!", sits in his car and drives to Moe's. Scene 2 Lisa is playing with her Malibu Stacy dolls, Maggie is drawing a war plan against Gerald and Bart is watching TV with Santa's Little Helper.and Snowball II. Suddenly, they look hypnotised and walk towards kitchen. When they all arrive to the kitchen, it turns out that Marge cooked green salad and bacon for Lisa and Bart and warmed up milk for Maggie. Scene 3 Homer arrives. He sees a FOR SALE sign instead of the regular MOE'S sign. Homer says "Do'h!"He walks into the house and sees a letter, that says:"Homer, you're in the wrong house. - Moe". Homer then looks out the window and sees Moe's Tavern across the street. Homer says "Do'h!" again. Scene 4 Bart skateboards. He sees Apu sleeping on the ice cream machine, Moleman slipping into a sewer hole and Grandpa Simpson annoying Lisa by talking about war times: "It was the year 1941. I was about to kill Hitler, when...". Bart says "Crazy.." and then skateboards away. Scene 5 Apu sells cabbage to Ruth. She gets her cabbage (which costs 19.55 $) and starts texting to a friend of hers, Natalie, who just got off a breakup. She means to text "I heard you're a loner from now on", but autocorrect changes it to "I heard you're a boner from now on". Ruth quickly says "Sorry. Autocorrect. But yeah, you are a boner, right?". Scene 6 Marge is doing the dishes. Bart and Lisa arrive home. Marge says "Good, you can help me clean!" Bart and Lisa say "We've got things to do." They go into the closet in the hall, what turns out to be an elevator. They step out in a dark room and show their ID's to the guard, who lets them in. They go to a closed gate that says "Voicecontrol." Bart says: "It's me, Bart." The gate opens. They go to another gate. Bart types a password 602457 and the gate opens. Then they see another elevator. Lisa takes a key puts it inside the keyhole. The grate ahead the elevator disappears. Bart and Lisa reach to a room, sit on the bench and Lisa says:" So we're just gonna sit here until mom finishes cleaning?" Bart: "Yeah". They look bored. Scene 7 Homer comes home from Moe's. Marge says " Would you check the "Things to do" list? You haven't looked at it for years." Homer goes upstairs and takes a scroll out from the drawer. It appears to be a mile long. The list includes * Get me(Marge) a pregnancy test * Pay rent for the apartment (they used to live in an apartment) * Get a haircut * Get a job Homer does everything on the list. Scene 8